General History of SDNW4 Universe
The following passage was taken from the book History of the Interstellar Community: :"History is a bewildering cauldron of incidents and events that we consider worth remembering, for whatever reason human minds cook up. These moments may or may not be what we consider to be true, be it interpreted by a human or an alien, by an Anglian or a Centralite, by a Bragulan or an Apexai, etc. One thing is clear, however: history studies what has happened, and it is the duty of the historian to present it as truthful and unbiased as possible. It is our hope that every one who reads this understands what we mean." - p. 7 'Proto-Interstellar Period' All dates use Earth Time. Circa 40,000 BC: 'The Lost arrive in the Expanse. '''Circa 15,000 BC: '''Apexai discover Heim Drive. '''Circa 13,600 BC: '''Locrian Collective becomes dormant. '''Circa 11,600 BC: '''Unification of Krypton. 'Early Interstellar Period All dates use the standardized Common Era from Earth calendars. '2118-2148: Contact' 2118: Humans of Earth pick up first radio signals from another planet which calls itself Nova Terra. '2148-2168: Earth and Nova Terra Meet' 2148: Arrival of the Straylight. 2168: First Heim Drive made on Earth. '2168-2188: A New Space Age' 2168: Pathfinder arrives on Nova Terra. '2188-2250: The Great Upheaval' Circa 2200: Hyperdrive discovered. '2???-2500: The Age of Colonization' Continuous: '''Numerous Heim and hyper-capable colony expeditions spread from Earth and Nova Terra, mostly due to the Great Upheaval and its aftermath. For the first few centuries, most of these colonies were miniscule compared to the population and resources of the twin homeworlds, but over time would grow closer to parity as they expanded into interstellar powers in their own right. '''2210: Dovan Aybeem founds the Centralist Party. 2220: The Centrality is created. 2281: Dovan Aybeem starts his last Great Purge in the Centrality. 2284: Revolt against Centralist rule is crushed by Dovan Aybeem. 2289: '''A political faction of techno-meritocrats, mostly from Earth with a roughly 20% admixture of Nova Terrans, departs the homeworlds along the Grand Coreward Trunk. They settle on the natural-terran world of Reisenburg, founding the Technocracy of Umeria. '''2290: Dovan Aybeem dies. He is succeded by Fratz Venron. 'Early Hyperspace Age ' 2513: Umerian scientists perfect the atomic disintegrator cell. Use of this high-density, long-life DC power source acts as a spur to further technological and economic development, and is a popular starting point for the beginning of the Umerian Chrome Golden Age. 2549: Warlord Joel Forester seizes control of New Colombia using a force of pirates, mercenaries, and other renegades and turns its economy towards massive arms development programs while engaging in mass conscription of its population. This event is typically recognized by most historians as the rise of The Barbarians. 2567-2585: '''The Barbarian Wars: Pirate warlord Joel Forester launches a series of invasions against surrounding systems; multiple planets fall and find themselves subject to the same fate as New Colombia, with their industries turned towards massive arms buildups while their populations are pressganged into service. A military alliance is created, centered around Nova Atlantis for defensive purposes, resulting in political unification. Gradual rollback of Barbarian forces begins in 2580. The planet Hephaestus is sterilized by Barbarians in a scorched earth campaign in 2582, killing two billion people in the process. In the end, the surviving Barbarian forces collapse, with most fleeing RAR! Space altogether. While central organization broke down, the presence of large numbers of Barbarians with sizable and heavily armed warships, large numbers of fighters, and access to advanced ground equipment such as tanks and suits of power armor would lead to a rise in pirate activity around the galaxy (particularly in and around RAR! Space) for the next 60 years after the end of the Barbarian Wars. Some attempt to replicate Forester's plan elsewere, but never with anything near the same degree of sucess. This activity was used as a causus beli for several Centrality invasions of neighboring star systems. '''2587: The Treaty of Nova Altantis is signed, creating the Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds. Imediate goals of the New Commonwealth is the reconstruction of the areas ravaged by Barbarian action, a process which would remain ongoing for the next thirty years. 2590: '''The Battle on the Ice Planet. Bragulanity's first contact with humanity occurs when armed colony ships from Earth and Nova Terra land on the minor moon Peypius and claim it for mankind. The native Bragulans there take exception to this, but the human colonists prove too well armed and shoot down their paleobragnukes with ease. However, the hero Prince Arglyksndir Bragsky detonates the nukes on the ice, breaking it and sending the humans and their landed ships plunging into the frigid water, where they are drowned to a man by the polar Bragulans. This first victory of freedom over human imperialism marks the beginning of Bragule's anti-humanism. '''2610-2618: The Neo-Britannian War. The fledgling Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya finds its outer colonies assailed by the competing Holy Empire of Neo-Britannia. After several hard-fought battles to repulse the Neo-Britannian aggressors, the Haruhiists retaliate by bringing the war to Neo-Britannia, ultimately conquering the entire Albion Sector. 2706-2712: The Jaggan War begins when the Tyrant of Jagga invades Umerian space on a whirlwind campaign of looting and pillaging in early 2706. His boyz raided nearly every major Umerian world, causing great hardship, before the remnants of the Stellar Patrol succeed in checking his forces at New Princeton. After a five year hiatus in which both sides struggled to rebuild their forces, the Tyrant's asteroid flagship was destroyed by SpaceSec forces using what were to become the prototypes for future Umerian spinal particle-beam dreadnoughts. The Umerians went on to bombard Jagga intensely enough to render it incapable of sustaining even orkish life for a period of a few centuries, but the expense of the punitive expedition further hamstrung their economy, and prewar GDP and population weren't recovered until the late 28th century. 2727: The five Bragulan nations declare war on each other. The Great Civil War begins. The war would last for a hundred years and result in the formation of the Bragulan Star Empire and the rise of Byzon. 2770-2780: The Zeon-Zodiac War. The Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya finds itself drawn into the ongoing conflict between the Zeonic Federation and ZATO. The war ultimately ends with both the Zeonic Federation and ZATO crushed and absorbed into the Holy Empire. 2804: Exiles from the Zeonic Federation establish the Principality of Belka in Sector P-24. 2829: '''With the annihilation of the last Old Bragulan empire, the High Bear Nation, the March of Liberation ends with Byzon having righteously stomped on the faces of all his adversaries - forever. He assumes the title of Imperator of the Bragulan Star Empire, and a new age of tyranny begins. '''2845: The Principality of Belka is officially reorganized into the Belkan Empire. 2863: The Ephesus Insurrection erupts, with the Imperium sending some Imperial Guardsmen and PDF brigades to crush the rebellion. Shortly after the rebellion was crushed, Tau culpability was found and thus leading to Tau declaration of war, generally held as the beginning of the Imperium-Tau War. 2870: The second phase of the Imperium-Tau War commences, cumulating in the Fall of Antioch in 2878. By then, Imperial losses were staggering, and tens of billions of lives had been lost. 2879: The Emperor Heraclius XX Komnenos, the most powerful psyker the galaxy had ever seen, ascends to the throne of Byzantium. He and his sons lead a retaliation force to retake Antioch a year later. The anti-Tau bioweapon was unleashed, leading to the deaths of billions of Tau. Late 2880s-early 2900s: The Directorate War. The Holy Empire of Haruhi Suzumiya ultimately joins the Great Crusade after evidence of Tau involvement is found. 2900-2940s: The Great Crusade begins, leading ultimately to the conquest of T'au and an end to the decades long war between the Imperium and the Tau. By then most, of the Tau race had been exterminated, at great cost to the Imperium. The Great Crusade was followed by a decade-long purging of the general area of all xeno races who fought alongside the Tau and had refused to surrender, thus forming the Tau Dead Sectors. The Imperium would spend the next century recovering from the near century long war. Tau Refugees fleeing extermination at the hands of the Byzantines settle on Hephaestus in the Nova Atlantean Commonwealth. Examples of Tau Technology are examined by Commonwealth Scientists. 2900s (?): Amplitur War. The intensely psychic Amplitur race decides to attempt a war of extermination against humanity, beginning with the Dominion and the Shepistani Republic. The Dominion suffers massive military and economic losses, while damage to Shepistan is merely severe. War ends with the use of a nova bomb to sterilize the Amplitur homeworld, and both nations begin an extended period of recovery marked by intense anti-psyker paranoia. 2950-2964: The First Dilgrud War. New Anglian victory over the Dilgrud, symbolized by the Hyperspace Treaty. 2993-2996: The Second Dilgrud War. Dilgrud power seriously reduced by the Anglians. 3013-3016: The Third Dilgrud War. Anglian suzerainty over the Dilgrud established. 'Late Hyperspace Age' 3029: '''For their unbearable arrogance and obnoxiousness, Byzon outlaws the Apexai nation, and the Bragulan invasion of their space promptly begins within five minutes of the declaration. This marks the beginning of the Apexai War. '''3042: '''Chamarran Juggernaut fleet arrives from unknown location, conquers Makay, worries everyone rimward of Nova Terra, and then splinters. Chamarran Hierarchy founded by the most cohesive remnant of the fleet. Brief conflict between the Centrality and the Eoghans over the planet of Shimor, generally regarded as the start of the C-C-C Combo Wars. '''3050: '''A moon is dropped on the Apexai homeworld, which the victorious Bragulans rename Bolshaya Chernovyi. With billons dead, their nation destroyed and the Running of the Apexai, the Apexai War ends. '''3079: Centralite invasion of the Eoghan United Commons. 3080: Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds intervenes on the side of the Eoghans, forcing the Centrality on the defensive. 3081: Anti-War Coup in the Centrality. End of hostilites between Centralite, Eoghan, and Nova Atlantean forces. 3087: Disabled Army Centurion Motoko Cooper becomes the first Nova Atlantean Posthuman. 3099: Bragulans invade Eta Bootis. Although no declaration of war was made, this event is considered the start of the First Bragulan War. 3100: Founding of the United Solarian Sovereignty. 3102: '''Rimland Revolt in the Centrality begins. Last large-scale rebellion against Centralist Party rule. '''3103: Last Rimlander rebels are stamped out by Centralite forces. 3112: The last Bragulan hold-outs on Kimanjano are bombed to rubble by USMC heavy artillery. This is generally seen as the end of the First Bragulan War, though no peace or even cease-fire was ever signed. 3117: The Black Book Prison Hustle. Sidney Hank arranges an off-the-book exchange of POWs with Imperator Byzon: survivors from the surrendered Bragulan garrisons of Eta Bootis, Savoie and Formalhaut are swapped for human hostages and resistance fighters renditioned to the Star Empire's gulags, at a going rate of five humans for every bear. Tens of thousands of primarily Solarian citizens thus escape the misery of Bragulan prison camps. This is the only semi-official deal the Sovereignty has ever made with the Star Empire, and it very nearly ends in bloody murder as Byzon attempts to have Hank assassinated before he can leave mighty Bragule. 3120: The Time of Treason. Although this century of sedition, perfidity, mutiny and general civil unrest within the recently-formed Sovereignty in many ways started before its founding, it only truly heats up during the presidential elections of 3120. Between 3120 and 3204, the politics of the Sovereignty are dominated by a Machiavellian struggle between militants and democrats. The democrats ultimately win, and shape Solarian society into what it is today. 3151-3157: Pacification of the Risea Sector. The Shu'ulathoi and their vassals are driven to the Veil by the SOS Imperial Armed Forces, while other hostile species native to the sector are rendered extinct by successive extermination campaigns. 3223: '''Bragulan space is attacked by the forces of the mysterious Scron. Imperial forces are initially taken by surprise by the alien invasion forces, but within months the Scron advance is bogged down in a grueling war of attrition across the vast territories of the BSE, giving Bragulan forces enough time to recuperate and launch a massive counter-offensive that swiftly repulses the alien menace. '''3224: '''Bragule brings the war to the Scron worlds, no quarter is spared and no mercy is had. By year's end, the Imperator Byzon proudly announces the complete extermination of the Scron species to the Bragulan people. There is much happiness at Bragulan civilization's greatest achievement of destruction. '''3300: Elysion Revolution. Informal civil war in the ICR between 3300 and 3304. 3304: ICR Civil War formally begins. 3320: ICR Civil War ends with the triumph of the Progressives. 3350: Battle of the Tannhauser Gate. A Bragulan battlefleet misjumps and comes out of hyper on top of one of the USSF's largest fleet bases. What ensues is the largest stellar battle fought by either power since the end of the First Bragulan War, with dozens of capital ships destroyed and tens of thousands of lives lost on both sides. '''3391: '''Roughly a dozen of the Umerian Fringe worlds in sectors X-6, X-7, and X-8, frustrated by hamhanded and undemocratic government policy, attempt to secede from the Technocracy, and announcing the Independent Spinward Republic. The Independents seize control of a large number of military depots located on the spinward frontier (intended for use in a war against Shepistan), making it a challenging exercise for the Space Security Force to secure lasting naval supremacy in the contested sectors, without taking undue casualties. The war runs for approximately a year, with the "Browncoats" gradually being pushed into isolated defensive stance over each of their worlds, until a relatively lenient peace is brokered between the Independent leadership and the Technocracy by newly selected First Technarch Michael O'Connell. Category:History